Harry Potter: The Wolf Legacy
by WolfOfMyth
Summary: When a German family returns to Hogwarts, will the Heir to the family name turn to the Dark Arts? Or will he be able to prove he is better in other ways? (Warning: EXTREMELY AU, later years will contain adult style content and languages)
1. Getting School Supplies

**Author's Note:** **All of this takes place during the original 7 years of HP, all except Voldemort is dead, Lily and James are alive, Sirius isnt/never went to Azkaban. And there are 4 OC's, three characters I thought of, and an OC of a friend. So, a lot of the events that happened wont normally happen. I will be coming up with other shenanigans for the dynamic trio to get into to fill in for the things they got into during the first few years. And with that, WE SHALL START!**

 **P.S. All of this will be written from first person. Unless stated otherwise.**

 **I do not own anything Harry Potter related, all rights go to J.K. Rowling for bringing this magical world into my childhood. This story is purely a work of a fan, and is simply that. fan-fiction.**

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over onto my side to face away from my bedroom door in hopes of drowning out the constant knocking on it. "BIG BROOOOTHER! WAKE UP! We need to head to Diagon Alley to pick up everything we need for our first year at Hogwarts!" I groaned louder before hearing my twin sister, Ylva, do that high pitched scream, yell or annoying singing voice thing she does "Dont make me get _mooooother_!" I waited a few minutes before reassuring myself that she left, I sighed and got up then walked over to a mirror to look at myself. I ran my hand through my hair sweeping it back, I had icy blue eyes, thick short blonde hair and even though I was only 11 years old I had a surprisingly well-toned muscles, comes with the name I guess...

My name is Wulfric Von-Krieg, and I am a pureblood. My family line can be traced all the way back to a few centuries before the Sacred 28, mainly on my father's side, but that's all German and Scandinavian, mainly Norwegian. My twin sister, Ylva has shoulder length red hair, like our mother and icy-blue eyes like my father and I.

I decided to climb out of bed and at least bathe, Gods know if I don't there will be hell to pay from my mother. I quickly took a bath, brushed my teeth and walked downstairs in my 'Von-Krieg best' which was just a black dress shirt, slack, dress shoes, a red vest, the Von-Krieg family coat of arms resting on a pin on the left breast of the vest. Ylva was wearing a black skirt with a blue blouse, she had the same pin on her as well. Yesterday we got our Hogwarts acceptance letters, both of our parents were excited as they both attended there, and that's where they met. My father. Adalwolf ,was in Gryffindor and my Mother, Elaine, was in Ravenclaw. Even though our family on both sides are all purebloods, my mother's side of the family was either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and my father's side ranged from either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and a few Slytherin, so for us it was a shot in the dark as to where we would be placed, as no one really know, and to be honest. We didn't care.

After breakfast my Father, Mother, Sister and I all used the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley, our home was a bit of a distance to Hogwarts, even England in general. Even after all centuries and generations of Von-Kriegs attending Hogwarts we all stayed in Germany… We love it there, so why move? I let out a chuckle as we started heading for Gringotts, a few pureblood families stepping out of our way. School at Hogwarts is going to be fun, extremely… Fun…

We approached one of the Goblins, my father spoke up "We wish to make a withdrawal."

"Name?"

"Von-Krieg" my father said with a slight growl to his voice

A few of the goblins stopped doing what they were doing to look up, especially the one in front of us, the goblin nodded "Certainly, Mr. Von-Krieg." I looked at my sister with a look and she nodded, her and I heard it, almost felt it.. He was scared of us, they all were. Myths and Legends about our family bloodline goes back centuries… Almost all the way to the founder of our house, Brynjar Von-Krieg, some say he was a werewolf, other say he could turn into a wolf, but nobody really knows as to which is false and which is true, except for those in the family.

I let my mind wander for awhile, not really paying attention, at least when we get our books and robes needed for school, when it came to pets my sister and I both got owls, she got a snow white owl she named Auryon, and I got a snow white owl that I named Imperious, after that it was off to get our wands. We almost bumped into a family who were leaving Ollivander's, our parents talked for a bit before my sister and I came out of our daze, we looked up, and of course with a german accent "Yes, father?" my father chuckled "These are the Potter's. Lily and James, along with their twins, Harry and Marigold. They'll be attending Hogwarts with you." I noticed that my sister smiled and tried to make conversation a bit with Harry, I merely replied with "Oh…." and quickly looked at Marigold who flashed me a smile, I decided to turn away and looked inside the shop eagerly, wanting to receive my wand and be back home in the comfort of the Von Krieg manor, even though it was almost a castle. After a few more minutes our parents parted ways and I just zoned out the world as I watched my sister, kept saying stuff about the wand choosing the witch or wizard and a bunch of other stuff, like I said I zoned out.

My sister got her wand, a 10 inch Maple, with Unicorn hair, and springy, whatever that means. Once she was done, Ollivander beckoned me to come up, unlike my sister who got her wand on the first try, we were in there for a while, roughly almost a full dozen of wands before Ollivander came out from the far back of his store with a rather old box he pulled it out carefully before looking at me "I remember every wand I make, but this… Is not one of those wands.. This wand was sold to me, but I believe it was destined to be so." he handed me the wand and I realized why, I gently held the grip of it and a bright light flashed briefly from the tip of the wand. "Yes… You and that wand are destined to do great things, Mr. Von Krieg… Ebony wood, thirteen inches, slightly springy flexibility, and a dragon heartstring core… But I doubt it'll change on you, after all…" he hold up the box, and both on the box lid and inside the box was the Von-Krieg family crest, that is when I took a deeper look at my wand, its handle had a wolf howling up towards the tip of the wand. My father looked pale as he paid for my sister's and my wands, but I refused to put mine back in the box, this was a Von-Krieg heirloom, and I would be damned to give it up willingly.

My sister and I got our wands, then headed home, I don't remember much because I had fazed everything out. I was too focused on my wand… A Von-Krieg, family heirloom. As a wand? I wanted to ask my father how this could be possible if all family heirlooms were kept within our vault at Gringotts but the look on my father's face when I received my wand told me otherwise, it told me to wait until he was ready to talk to me. After we got home my sister and I put our school items into our rooms, our robes and any spare clothes into our trunks, and we let our owls out and into the estate owlery.

I was up in my room reading a book called Hogwarts: A History when a servant knocked on my door to notify me that dinner was being served. I closed the book and head downstairs to the dining hall, mother and sister were sitting there, but I was a bit upset when I noticed father wasn't. I went to ask mother where father was and she simply responded quickly with "He is busy in his study. He told me he does not wish to be disturbed. Now eat your dinner, sweetie." I frowned sitting down, and looked at Ylva who shrugged. Dinner was quiet, Mother and Ylva talked, Ylva kept going on about how she wonders which house she will be put in, she wants to be put in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I looked up from my dinner when I heard my name being called "Yes, Mother?" I said. My mother was looking at me a bit sternly and said "Are you going to answer your sister, darling?" I looked over at my sister who looked a little upset "I wasn't listening, what did you say?" My sister scoffs and says "I asked what house do you think you will be put in, oh dear brother?" She squinted at me, so I squinted back "I don't know. Any house seems alright, I guess." I looked up at our mother "Mother, I'm not all that hungry. May I be excused, please?" I noticed she looked at my plate and saw that I only ate half of it, she sighs and nods.

After I got up from the table, I started to head to my room but I passed by my fathers study, I noticed that the door was cracked a bit and I heard my father talking. "It was his wand, Remus…." I blinked, my Godfather was here, and I didn't know? Why? Him and I have always been close, and he always notifies me in advance when he is coming. "But that does not guarantee he will be placed in Slytherin, Adalwolf!" I jumped, this was the first time I've heard Remus yell, I leaned a bit closer to listen properly.

"Remus… Wulfric has shown signs… Sometimes the way he acts. When I introduced him and Ylva to Lily, James, Harry and Marigold he simply replied with 'Oh' and looked into Ollivander's, like that they were beneath him. Hell, there was a hint of disgust in his tone!"

Remus sighed and I heard a bottle being opened, I knew it was from my father's private stash of alcohol, the kind he only brews for himself, after a bit I heard my godfather sit down. "Again, that does not show signs that Wulfric will be placed in Slytherin! There are pureblood's in all of Hogwarts houses, and a few hold up to the pureblood standards."

I jumped again, when I heard my father slam his fists into his desk, and raised his voice "He followed him, Remus! Weylyn followed the Dark Lord… We didn't hear about his death until the Dark Lord fell, and he even stole that wand after his was destroyed when he got expelled remember?" There was silence before I heard Remus clear his throat, I smirked, Remus even when my father was angry, certainly knew how to remain calm "I remember, and I am aware.. But unless you are either willing to destroy your own sons wand, and therefore destroy a family heirloom, or exile your own son… Or…. Kill your own son… I don't think there is anything you, or I can do. Only time will tell along with the actions Wulfric takes through his journey in Hogwarts." My eyes widened when I heard that, not wanting to listen anymore I quickly ran for my room slamming my door shut and locking it. I couldn't believe what I heard, was my father really thinking of destroying my wand, exiling me, or even worse killing me in fear that I would turn out to be like an uncle I didn't even know I had?! I needed to sleep, I needed to forget this.. So still wearing my clothes I wore to Diagon Alley, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Authors note: I forgot to mention this is the fifth story I am writing and will actually be putting full effort into, the previous four never left paper.**

 **Also to Finary Lane, I dont take offense to your criticisms, I was to overjoyed to be writing again ,without spoiling anything, in Wulfric's younger years he will be a sadist and almost a narcissist. But thank you to your assistance and reminding me the aspects that first person POV comes with, you may notice a slight tweak in the beginning of this chapter, if you are willing to read it again ;)**


	2. Tossed into the Snake Pit

Sleep did not help at all with what I heard. Whenever I saw my father the words of my godfather would come back to me, and the look on my father's face meant he knew I heard. There were times he would walk up to me in our family library where my sister and I were studying up on Hogwarts, and the classes we had for our first year to try to talk to me, but every time I looked up at him he would stop and eventually walk away. I saw his eyes, they were filled with either worry or fear, sometimes both.

The time came for us to head to Hogwarts, both my sister and I were excited. We came to the agreement to wear less flashy clothes, especially around the muggles at King's Cross. I think the hardest part was getting to King's Cross from Germany without alerting any muggles, but my father's side of the family has been doing this for generations so it was best for us to listen to him. We were walking up to the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾ when I heard my sister scoff, I looked over at her "Yes, dear sister?" she rolled her eyes then giggled "Why do you always wear anything dealing with black? Or red?" I looked down at my clothes and she was right, Im wearing all black except my shoes they were red, I smirked looking back up at her "Because I look good in black and red." she rolled her eyes again and looked away. I saw her smiling and give a squeak as she was picked up by Sirius, one of my fathers and godfathers friends "Hi Sirius!" she smiled at him "Hi Ylva, you excited?" I saw my sister give a quick nod before he looked at me, and there it was that look of worry again "And what about you, Wulfric?" I shrugged "A little bit, a lot has been on my mind lately but overall.. Yeah I'm excited."

I watched as Sirius put Ylva down and walk over to the Potters as they arrived, Ylva followed him, I saw them talking but I just paid attention to my trolley and looked up when I heard Remus stand next to me "Hi, Remus." my tone was flat, not the cheery tone I usually have when I see him, I also noticed his smile turned into a small frown before turning back into a smile "Hi, Wulfric." he crouched down a bit, he always does this when he wanted to have a serious talk with me.

"Im curious Wulfric, when you got your wand you wouldn't put it back in its box. Why?" he said looking at me sternly. "Because it's mine, and also a Von-Krieg heirloom… It chose me, so therefore it trusts me to protect it, like it would protect me." I looked into his eyes as I answered his question, and I could see he was trying to decipher if I would follow my uncles path, I quickly whispered to him "What was my uncle like…." he stiffened a bit as his face went a bit pale "During our school years, he was an excellent wizard… It wasn't until his 6th year, your fathers and I's 5th year that he became… Violent. He was eventually expelled when he... " he stopped and looked over my shoulder, I knew he was looking at my father then he looked back at me. "It is probably best that you let your father tell you. And if he hasn't, then he is probably waiting for the right time, or when you are older. But, that is all I can and will tell you as it is not my place. Just please, Wulfric, promise me that if you have any issues or trouble. You talk to a professor, okay?" I frowned because he knew that I hated breaking promises, so I nodded slowly "I'll try." He let out a heavy sigh and said "I guess that is the best I'll get." before he smiled and ruffled my hair.

It wasn't until the Weasley's arrived before we entered Platform 9 and ¾, we said goodbye to our families and I looked over to my sister who had tears in her eyes, I reached over wiping one of them off her cheek "Come sister, let's find a compartment." she followed me into an empty compartment, which after a few minutes before I changed into my robes and pulled out my wand and a book, I was twirling my wand in my hand as I read, between the time Ylva and I got our school supplies we studied up on different spells, especially ones related to our classes. Ylva was better at charms and transfiguration, I was better at jinxes, curses and countercurses. I don't know how much time had passed before our compartment door opened, I didn't bother looking up from my book but I listened into the conversation. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." I raised my eyebrow as it was Harry, I heard Ylva's voice "Of course, here let me move." I felt her sit next to me before I heard a few people walk in, I briefly looked up and saw it was Harry, his sister Marigold and Ron Weasley, I heard a scoff and a mumble from Ron, it was obvious he wanted me to hear as he said "We barely left and he's already in his robes." I looked up at Ron "It helps to be prepared, Weasley… I can tell already that you will be one of those students who will either be late to most classes, or just not care.." I squinted a bit "You have dirt on your nose…" I gave a swift flick of my wand "There, all clean now." I chuckled before looking down at my book, I didn't bother to tell him I moved the dirt to his cheek.

Ylva, the Potters and Weasley all made conversation and after an hour or so I heard the compartment door open, it was a girls voice "Have any of you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville lost his." there was a soft resounding "No." from everyone, everyone except me. I didn't really care, whoever this Neville was, clearly he doesn't know how to keep track of things, upon reminder of pets, I reached over and stroked Imperious on the top of his head, he made a clicking noise with his beak and I smirked, the name Imperious suits him, he doesn't really let anyone else touch him but me, last time Ylva did he bit her. I heard the intruding girl say "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then?" I felt Ylva nudge me and I looked up at the girl "There is a difference between doing magic, and simply twirling a wand…. Clearly, I'm simply twirling my wand." I felt another nudge from Ylva and she cleared her throat "What my brother is trying to say is-" I quickly interrupted "Is that there is a difference between doing magic, and simply twirling a wand." I glared at my sister, once again, clearly not getting the clue the girl cleared her throat "Well… My names Hermione Granger, and you all are?" With a mouth full of food, which was probably something from the trolley as I had heard Harry say something about either getting the entire trolley or most of it "I'm Ron Weasley." then the Potter's spoke up, respectfully swallowing their food "Im Harry Potter." "And I'm Marigold Potter." that is when Ylva spoke "Im Ylva Von-Krieg" to which she nudged me, without looking up from my book, I let out a groan "And Im Wulfric Von-Krieg…" I heard a squeak come from Hermione, to which I looked up, annoyingly once again and glared at her, she clearly got the clue as she turned towards everyone else "Also, I was up front with the conductor, and he expects that we'll be arriving soon, I suggest you change into your robes." with that, she closed the door and left us, and most importantly me, to our peace.

Time passed peacefully after they all changed into their robes, every once in awhile the other occupants would break out in laughter and it would tear me away from my book, but a quick glare to them and they would settle down. I finally looked up from my book closing it when I heard over the loudspeaker that the train would be arriving briefly, I stored my book into my trunk and put my wand away, I smirked as I put my wand into its sheath, as a gift Ylva's and my father had gotten us a 'wand sheath' for us, it attaches to your robes by a spell. I looked over at Ylva who looked a little bit scared so I stuck my finger into my mouth then jammed it into her ear, she let out a very girlish scream as she pulled away and proceeded to smack my arm, I let out a bark of laughter and kept laughing until Ylva stopped and glared at me. I smirked at her "At least you're not afraid about which house you will be placed in." Which I get a smirk from her.

We got off the train and a very tall and large man was waving towards him "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere! Y'all will be taking the boats to 'Ogwarts. 'Ollow me." The first years and I followed him, I could tell by a few of them were staying huddled together, probably muggleborns no doubt. Once we arrived to the boats I heard the tall man say "Oi! Is this y'er toad?" and a boy, which I guessed was Neville yelled "Trevor!" and quickly ran over to pick him up I watched the very large man shake his head "No more than four to a boat!" as he climbed into one for himself, I of course climbed into one with my sister, who much to my dislike was in the one with the Potters. After all the first years were in the boats, we set off, there was a resounding "oohs" and "awes" as we went around a bend and could see the majestic view of Hogwarts, I heard "Watch y'er heads!" and we all ducked as we went under an archway with vines hanging down. Every once in awhile I felt a nudge from Ylva and it was her way of trying to get the bored look off my face.

As we went up a set of stairs, there was an older woman standing at the top of them, the tall man bows his head to her and says "The firs' years Professor McGonagall." To which she replied "Thank you Hagrid." I nodded slowly and thought " _So his name is Hagrid.. Alright."_ The woman called McGonagall looked at all of us and said "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly. But, before you take your seats, you will be sorted into houses. You're houses will be like your family while you attend Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, you will eat in the Great Hall with your house, you will sleep in your dormitory and spend any free time in your house common room. Now, wait here while I go get the list." She turned around heading down a hallway before disappearing. There was a small commotion and I looked up when I heard the names Potter, Weasley and Malfoy, and I saw the three of them talking, I raised my eyebrow at Draco and he smirked at me, we knew each other through the circles of our parents, I smirked back when Professor McGonagall tapped him on his shoulder with a scroll of parchment and after that she lead us into the Great Hall.

We were all massed together at the front of the Great Hall, and the Sorting Hat sang.

 _ **"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.**_

 _ **You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.**_

 _ **There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.**_

 _ **You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;**_

 _ **You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;**_

 _ **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;**_

 _ **Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.**_

 _ **So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

And with that began the sorting, I drowned out all the noise, not really caring about anyone else, I just watched my sister, who was growing paler and paler with each name being called, I turned to pay attention when I heard Professor McGonagall call out "Potter, Harry!" I looked down as I watched Marigold and Harry slowly let go of each others hands, apparently they were afraid of being seperated, I guess it goes with being twins. The sorting hat called out " _ **GRYFFINDOR!"**_ To which that entire table cheered, then came McGonagall's voice "Potter, Marigold!" when that happened I felt my sister tightly grab my hand, I looked over at her and she was staring at me the look in her eyes definitely told me she was afraid of being seperated, I quickly snapped my head forward when I heard " _ **SLYTHERIN!"**_ The look on Marigold's face was a look of horror, McGonagall spoke up "Miss Potter? Please join your house." Marigold nodded slowly, and got off the stool, with each step she got paler and paler. I zoned everything out as I stared at her, before turning back when I heard "Von-Krieg, Wulfric." I gulped and I felt Ylva squeeze my hand tighter as I started to head up the steps. I eventually had to pull my hand away because I started to drag Ylva up with me, I sat down and felt the Sorting Hat be placed upon my head, it then begin to talk " _ **Yes… Yes. Interesting. Your mind is plagued with conflict, but you show the potential to be a very strong wizard. Most interesting. But where to place you? You show Cunning and Ambition, Bravery and Courage, Wit, and finally Loyalty…"**_ I closed my eyes, this damned hat just listed a trait from each of the houses, but only two from Gryffindor and Slytherin. I heard the hat chuckle " _ **Damned am i? Well…. Let's dig a bit deeper shall we?"**_ I growled in frustration and almost shouted " _JUST PLACE ME IN A HOUSE ALREADY DAMMIT!"_ I opened my eyes and stared at Ylva and I knew my face was just as pale as her when the Sorting Hat said " _ **I know exactly where to put you… SLYTHERIN!"**_

* * *

 **Author's note: Delta123456789 to answer your question, I plan on updating atleast once or twice a day depending on just how much I have written down and what exactly is floating around in my mind regarding the story, seeing as this is also helping me escape reality at the moment so I figured, if I plan on getting all 7 years into this story, I would need to update daily. To give you a slight reassurance, I hope this helps. :D**


	3. Split Apart

" _ **SLYTHERIN!"**_ It echoed in my mind, I looked up at Professor McGonagall after she took the hat off my head and I saw her mouth move, like she was saying to me but all I could hear was the house I was sorted into echo. I gave her a slow nod then got up from the stool and walked over to the table. After I sat down I just stared at the empty plate in front me I felt a nudge, I looked up in hopes it was my sister, but it was Marigold Potter, she had the same look on her face but she wasn't as stunned as me, she pointed to the stool where my sister was sitting and for that brief moment I could hear everything again. " _ **Yes.. I see. Another twin. Difficult, this will be difficult. Courage, Bravery. But also Creativity and Knowledge. Interesting.."**_ I saw Ylva look over at me, the look on her face was heartbreak. She would be getting her wish, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and she knew that. " _ **I know.. RAVENCLAW!"**_ I put my face in my hands, another set of twins split apart. If only she was placed in Gryffindor, maybe I could have made a deal with Harry, I watch out for his sister, he watches out for mine. But no, my dear sister had to go and be a smartass!

I didn't each much of dinner, or pay attention to anything Professor Dumbledore said. Something about staying out of a forest, and a certain corridor being out of bounds for both of them. After dinner was done, I felt something pulling on my robes. I looked up to see Marigold looking at me "Come on, our prefects are leading us to our house." I got up and for once, listened. "Alright firsties! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and this is Prefect Damian Perriss. We will be showing you the most direct path to Slytherin House. Follow us, and keep up." They both turned and we followed them. I look to my right and I saw Marigold standing next to me, she gave me a small smile so I smiled back.

After that it was a blur, but I remembered the path to quickly get to our House from the Great Hall, and even the password. We all walked in and Gemma Farley turned around to face us. "Boys dormitories are on the left, girls are on the right. If you have any questions, make sure they are worth our time, if not we will make you regret it. Now, off to bed! You are all expected to be well rested for your classes tomorrow!"

The boys and girls split off, I was a bit slower still struck with shock about being apart from Ylva. I looked out the window that overlooked the Black Lake, and I frowned… Why would I frown. I didn't hate my sister, I didn't hate this school. I didn't hate my house. But I will hate anyone who dares try to hurt my little sister. And I will make them suffer. I slowly started to smile, one of the older students by the looks of him he was probably a fifth or sixth year spoke up "I don't know what is on his mind, and quite frankly… I never knew a first year could scare me.." I jumped and turned when I heard Prefect Farley yell "Von-Krieg! I said go to bed! NOW!" I frowned at her and bowed a bit "Of Course, Prefect Farley... " my german accent making it sound darker more than I intended but I let out a deep chuckle before turning around and heading to my room.

I switched out of my robes into a plain t-shirt and kept my boxers, this is how I usually sleep unless its during the winter. I crawled into my bed after putting my wand under my pillow, I stopped when I heard one of my roommates speak up "A pureblood acting that way.. Pfft.. Pathetic." I looked up at Malfoy, I growled "Careful what you say Malfoy…. My father holds more power than yours does. After all, we existed far longer than the Malfoys." I watched as he went to say something but stopped when Nott spoke up "Easy there Draco… We both know all the Von-Kriegs are exceptionally powerful, who knows. Von-Krieg may just be able to curse you with a fourth year spell." I chuckled, he isn't wrong. Over the summer whenever father did talk to me, it was always with Ylva. He made sure we knew most if not all the spells we will be learning our first year, and told us to keep practicing them until we can either perfect them or can cast their powered versions.

I closed the curtains to my bed, not wanting to be disturbed as I meditated, something I always do before I sleep, and after I woke up. It helped to clear my mind, and if possible decipher any dreams. Once I was done I climbed under the blankets and rolled onto my side, my hand placed softly onto my wand. I had shown weakness in front of my house, and the rest of the school. I knew at some point in this year, I would need to show that I am stronger than them, than all of them. That I am better, and to be feared. I fell asleep with a smirk on my face, I sensed that I would be able to prove that soon.

I woke up on the floor, but I wasn't in Hogwarts, and I didnt have my wand. Panicking I slowly stood up and took in my surroundings. I was in a hut or a shack… It was very run down, I jumped and turned when I heard the floor shriek. Letting out a sigh of relief, I realized it was the hut itself, I slowly started to wander. That's when I definitely jumped and raised my fists "Looking for this?" A man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and worn old robes holding.. My wand? I growled "I don't know who you are, but give me back my wand. Now!" The man chuckled "You mean OUR wand?" He said. I slowly lowered my fists "Uncle… Weylyn? But… How? You're-" He cut me off "Dead? Yes. I am. But I had such an impact on this wand.. In a way it left a fragment of who I was in it. Even I couldn't explain it. It didn't choose me however, in fact it didn't work almost half the time. But in here." He took a deep breath and sighed "In here, I can feel its power… As long as you are here, in this memory… I can use it, and hopefully find my way back." I growled and charged at him "No you don't, mutt!" He waved the wand knocking me back, hitting something. All I remember is looking up and seeing him standing over me before everything faded to darkness.

I woke up, still in the shack but bound in rope. I slowly took in my surroundings and noticed I was in another part of this shack, my uncle had his back to me and he was looking at some parchment "Finally awake?" He turned towards me, he flashed the wand with an evil smirk "I was worried I killed you, shortly after you passed out. My wand disappeared. But thankfully, it came back and I was able to restrain you. Now… you're going to help me return and aid me in taking back what is rightfully mine." I shook me head "I refuse, you deserved what you got. Whatever it was. You deserved to be killed, alongside Voldemort." He yelled and waved the wand, causing my head to snap to the left. I looked back at him and felt my face start to drip, I looked down at the floor seeing blood then looked back up at my uncle. "Whatever I do to you in here, will become true in your reality." He said.

Time passed slowly, I couldn't explain the spell he was using, but it felt like I was being whipped. My shirt was torn and drenched in blood, I had three wounds on my face, one going across from my cheek to eyebrow, one going down my left eye crossing with the one across my face, the other was across my lips going down to just above my neck and three on my torso which went across my chest, one going down my shoulder to the middle of my chest, and the final one across my stomach.

Everytime I refused to help him, he would use the spell but not as powerful trying to prevent from killing me or making me pass out. What felt like a day was probably only a few hours, I looked up at him spitting blood as I spoke "You will need to kill me.. I don't know how to bring you back, and if I did. I still wouldn't tell you." I watched Uncle Weylyn nod slow, before he looked at me "Very well." He raised my wand "Crucio…"

I felt my body seize and shake violently as I cried out in pain, this pain was worse, it felt worse. It felt like I was dying. It stopped just shortly as it had begun, I chuckled "Dear Uncle… MY Wand, would gladly like to inform you. That I possess it, and it answers only to me. And would like you to know… You can go FUCK YOURSELF!" I spat blood at him as I laughed but shortly stopped as I heard something let out a huff, both my uncle and I turned, and there stood a wolf, the size almost that of a horse and it spoke to us "That wand is my creation, and I will not let my rightful heir be tortured with it." I watched as its head turn towards Uncle Weylyn, he slowly backed away from me "No.. No.. Stay away from me. GET AWAY FRO-" The giant wolf let out a bark and I saw my uncle be… evaporated? The wolf then turned towards me "You are not like your Uncle, but you are just like me.. I know you will do anything in your power to protect your family… Every Von-Krieg at one point in their time fell to the Dark Arts, but none never fell like your Uncle did." It let out a soothing blow of wind and I felt my wounds heal "That is all I can do for you Wulfric.. Unfortunately, your uncle is right. The wounds will pass on into reality. You will be marked forever. Now, wake up."


	4. To become a Wolf

I jolted up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I reached under my pillow and my wand was still there, I looked at it and said softly "Will we fall like my uncle? Or will you help me stay on the right path?" I blinked as the Wolf on the handle of the wand turned towards me and it winked at me? I heard in my head "I will always be there to guide you grandson… But like I told you, you will fall, but not as deep as your uncle." Then the wolf turned back to howling at the tip of the wand, I thought " _That wolf in my dream… Is that myth true? Could my ancestor truly be able to turn into a wolf? And did he truly make this wand himself?"_ I looked up, I was glad the curtains on my four-poster bed were closed. I held up the wand and gave it a slight wave " _ **Tempus.."**_ I let out a spell and in green letters it said it was 5:37, I let out a sigh "I guess I should shower…"

I slowly got up and almost fell out of my bed, I placed my hand on my chest and I felt the scar going across it. Letting out a soft growl I stood up and thought to myself " _No matter how much pain I am in, I will not give into it."_ I grabbed a fresh set of robes out of my trunk along with my bathing materials and went to the bathing room, after what felt like a long deserved bath. After washing up and changing into my robes I looked into a mirror and looked at my face, I frowned at the scars, they were fresh, but they looked as though I had them all my life. I combed my hair back like I always do, but a few strands fell forward and hung in front of my left eyebrow, where one of my scars began. As I went to go brush those back, I stopped and looked at myself. My eyes that were pure Icy Blue, now had a ring of black around the iris. These were the exact eyes that the wolf in my dream had. " _Uncle Weylyn had pure black eyes, but that wolf… It, no HE had these exact eyes. If that is my ancestor, Brynjar… What did he mean by rightful heir? Our family didn't deal with heirs or titles since my eight times Great Grandfather, Lord Ulrich Von-Krieg passed away. I would need to write to father about this. No.. I shouldn't, he wouldnt understand and he would just try to break my wand or exile me out of fear."_ I gave myself a nod before returning back to my dorm leaving my robes from yesterday and my clothes that I slept in folded on my trunk after putting away my bathing supplies.

I pulled out my wand " _ **Tempus."**_ the writing said 6:15. "So… I have about an hour before breakfast…" I grabbed a book I brought from home and headed to the common room, I stopped when I saw a first year sitting in one of the chairs reading "Morning…" I watched her jump "Oh.. Uhm, Morning? I didn't know someone else was awake." I smiled and shrugged "I woke up almost half an hour ago, I couldn't go back to sleep so figured I'd do some reading." I held up the book, I saw her give a small smile "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either, to excited. You?" I felt my smile fade away "Bad dream…" her smile faded as well "Oh… Is that why you didn't cover up your scars?" My eyes widened, I forgot about that. Yesterday I had no scars, and if Ylva saw them she would point out that I never had them. "Uhm. Yeah." I see her nod "Im Day Anderson, a muggleborn, you're Wulfric Von-Krieg, yeah?" I nodded "Yes, nice to meet you." she nodded "Likewise." I heard a bit of worry in her voice

I turned so I was in a chair with my back to her, I know it made me look like I was ignoring her but I didn't feel like talking. Opening my book I returned to the page I left at. " _Brynjar Von-Krieg was said to be a very exceptional and powerful wizard of his time. Like many, he was a pureblood purist, but he never discouraged half-bloods or muggleborns to learn the arts of magic. He also was rumored to be what people would know call an Animagus, but these rumors were never proven and fell into myths."_ Animagus… I should head to the library sometime today and see if there are any books on this, Im sure there is but they'll either be in the restricted section or in the more higher schools of magic. I jumped a bit when I heard someone sit next to me, I looked up seeing Marigold Potter. "Potter." I saw her frown "Just like Malfoy, our parents run in similar circles. Especially with your godfather and mine being friends, close friends. Why can't we be on a first name biases like your sister?" I shrugged "Because, you and my sister are close. You and your brother never bothered to play with me." I heard her scoff and glare at me "We tried, and you always pushed us away. Like you were better than us. Just because you're a pureblood and we're half bloods doesn't mean-" I quickly marked my place in my book and slammed it shut interrupting her "You being a halfblood doesn't have to do anything with it! And you know that, you're just trying to find excuses to make yourself feel better about ignoring me!" I got up, I looked at her and Day "I will be in the Great Hall." Day stood up "But breakfast doesn't start-" Like Marigold I interrupted her "I know when breakfast starts!" I went up to my dorm putting my book away and locking my trunk before heading out towards the Great Hall.

When I left the Common Room I felt someone grab my shoulder, turning around I raised my fist and immediately felt a wand press against my neck. My eyes widened and I lowered my fist. "Prefect Farley…" She glared at me and said "You know, it's quite early to be heading to breakfast. So early in fact you could be caught by a prefect who may or may not give you detention and possibly lose house points that we don't have." I gently put a finger against her wand and pushed it away while I back away, but it was quickly placed back where it was as she stepped forward. "What was that about in the common room, Von-Krieg?" I smiled innocently "What was what about Prefect Farley?" I felt her wand press harder against my neck "You yelling at your fellow firsties? And the slamming of your book? That book looked ancient, and I know you didn't go to the library at all last night, so certainly it came from your home." She squinted at me. I cleared my throat "Yes, well… You are correct that its a book from home. Just family history. But I am rather hungry, and so that way I don't get punished, would you escort me to the Great Hall?"

I watched her squint at me before the door to our house opened with a five other fifth years walking out "What's going on Gemma?" I heard one of them, I raised my eyebrow " _First name basis? With a prefect? They must be friends… Hm.. They're all girls and all quite cute. Especially Gem- I mean Prefect Farley."_ I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head, then I felt the wand be pulled away. Gemma turned towards what is probably her friends "Nothing, just talking to this firsty about house unity. You guys still up for going to the library before breakfast?" I saw them all nod and I spoke up "Actually, I am needing to go to the library. I need to look something up. If it's alright with you Prefect Farley, may I join you?" I saw the five fifth years smirk at each other and one rolled her eyes, Gemma turned back to me and she pointed a finger at me "Fine, you can join us. But when we leave you better leave with us. Understand?" I smiled wide, and with a small hint of a glare "Absolutely…"

With that I followed Gemma and her friends up to the library, I of course walked behind them. Watching them, I jumped a bit when they stopped and all were looking at me, one of the fifth years with blonde hair said "Aren't you a bit young to be looking at us like that?" I tried my best to give as much of an innocent smile as I can and batted my eyes. "Like what?" I asked. Gemma rolled her eyes and scoffed, the blonde spoke up again "Like we're pieces of meat?" That's when I gave a wolfish grin "Why, are you saying a wolf can't look at prey?" Gemma raised an eyebrow and looked at me then said "Are you implying that we are prey to you?" I felt my grin widen "Of course not, dear Prefect. I'm just saying that I am a wolf, and you are part of my pack." I chuckled "Now, are we close to the Library? I have an urgent desire to learn about a certain piece of transfiguration." All six fifth years rolled their eyes "Yes, we're almost there." Then Gemma pointed to ahead of her "You'll be walking in front of us. We'll give you directions."

So, there I was, walking in front of six fifth year students, one being a Prefect for my house. Shortly after that brief pause we arrived at the Library, a few split off to find their respective research material but Gemma and two others remained together looking in the same area. I of course immediately went to the Transfiguration section and started searching in alphabetical order, pulling four books on Animagi and the process of becoming one. I almost slammed the book I was reading closed when I felt someone put both hands on my shoulders, I looked up and see Gemma's upside-down face looking at me. "So, whatcha reading firsty?" I smiled innocently and went to lie but the same blonde who spoke up lifted a book, I saw her eyebrows raise "Beginner's Guide to becoming an Animagus? Isn't this a little advanced for you?" She lowered the book and looked at me, I gave a light chuckle when Gemma raised an eyebrow "Now, exactly why are you researching about Animagi?" I felt her hands tighten on my shoulders, I decided it was best not to lie. "In my book, about my family history. Well… The book was more specialized on my ancestor. Brynjar Von-Krieg." I heard all six of them let out a hiss of breath, Gemma quickly spoke up "But it was only rumored that he was. There was no proof." I gave a small smile to her "According to the dream I had last night, that rumor is true."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Son of Whitebeard, what rage? :) I see no rage. Only the truth. *evil laughter slowly fades into the darkness***

 **AN Cont: Also to delta123456789, you are correct in that Wulfric took a 180. You also have to realize, all his life Wulfric had been with his twin, up until now he had to be split apart due to being placed in separate houses. I noticed this while writing the chapters and decided to come to the conclusion that Wulfric is both breaking out of and staying inside his shell. He is putting up a 'mask' if you will. He doesnt want to show weakness to his house, so he is secretly 'grieving' and coming to terms of being separated from his twin sister by putting up this mask, this facade if you will. I hope that clears things up(Im also still working and editing ch.5 btw, I accidentally fell asleep at my desk haha!)**


	5. Sibling and House Rivalry

They all looked at me like I just said the sky was as red as Gryffindor. "Bullshit." Gemma spoke up "If I was bullshitting you, I would have come up with a better lie than that Prefect Farley.. Also, as a Prefect aren't you supposed to take the word of students, mainly those of your house and investigate if those words are true?" I said to her, to which she growled at me and I felt all six sets of eyes glaring at me, I let out a light hearted chuckle, trying to play the role of an innocent first year "Watch your tone firsty… I can still give you detention." At which I felt her hands tighten around my shoulders. I spoke up, trying to tempt her "You know, I have an excellent view o-" I was quickly cut off by Madam Pince, the Librarian "What are you all doing? Are you mistreating my books?!" she hissed at us, Gemma immediately let go of me and replied "Of course not Madam Pince. We are simply helping this first year with some pre-class research." Madam Pince raised an eyebrow "Oh? And just what research?" The blonde hid the three other books all in a stack that I had made, she spoke up "Transfiguration, Madam Prince." I saw Madam Pince squint her eyes at the blonde "Ah, Miss Jones. I thought I banned you from the library?" I raised my eyebrow looking between Madam Pince and the now Miss Jones, who spoke up "Yes, but that was from my understanding only during my fourth year." She let out a soft chuckle probably in hopes of feigning innocence. "Yes, well. Breakfast is about to be served. I'll put those books away. You seven might damage them. Now, out of my library!" she waved a feather duster at us, I was yanked out of my chair by Gemma and the blonde as they all rushed out of the library.

Gemma turned to the Blonde "That was close Lisbeth.. Were you really banned from the library?" still being carried by Gemma and Lisbeth I looked up at her. Lisbeth giggled "Yes, I was. I got caught snogging with a boy and we were using books to keep ourselves hidden. I had to use friends to get books I need for class." Gemma laughed and said "Oh yeah. I remember you asking me to get you a book on arithmancy."

I just stared at the floor as I was dragged by Gemma and Lisbeth to the Great Hall. When they let me go right outside I almost fell and I looked up at them "Well, thanks for the lift." I gave a chuckle before heading to the table, I sat down and took a sip from my goblet "Ugh… Pumpkin Juice… That's more suited for around Halloween. Lets try. Coffee with vanilla cream?" I took another sip from my Goblet "Perfect." I looked up and saw Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Marigold Potter and Blaise Zabini, basically all the first years who were sorted into Slytherin with me, all staring at me "What?" I asked with a snip to my tone "I know I'm handsome but there's no need to stare at me." I turned to my plate and ate slowly when I heard Marigold speak up "Where did you go?" I swallowed my food before taking a sip from my goblet "Library… Had to look something up." That's when I heard Parkinson speak up "What? How to conceal your scars better Von-Krieg?" I heard Crabbe, Goyle and her all laugh. "Well, no. But when I do, I'll make sure not to come to you Parkinson. Even with all that makeup it's still difficult to hide your face, hm?" I saw her get an angered look on her face and she shrieked "What did you say?!" Before I could respond I heard Gemma say from down the table "Everything okay down there? Or do we need to take this to the Common Room?" I smiled innocently at her "Everything's fine Prefect Farley." As I turned back to my food I could feel Parkinson glaring at me

First we had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall turning a match into a needle. Which I proved to be quite easy. It only took me a couple of tries, then both Marigold and Harry were able to do it, and after a few more tries from everyone else they was able to get it, Slytherin lost 10 house points while Gryffindor received 30. Blatant favoritism, but that also comes with a house rivalry. After Transfiguration came Herbology, we were dealing with Devil's Snare, joyful… I was paired with Marigold and Greengrass, Greengrass was extremely helpful to Marigold and I when it came to Herbology, told us how to handle it to make sure it doesn't choke us or wrap itself around a finger or hand. Unfortunately for Ron and Harry they did not listen to Hermione and Ron had his finger caught as well did Harry, I started to chuckle but a glare from Marigold ended that shortly.

After Herbology we had lunch, I saw Marigold go over to talk Harry, they seemed still as close as ever. I guess Ylva saw as well as she came over to my table, when she was about to say something I looked up at her and saw her freeze in mid step and her face paled. "Yes, darling sister?" She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it then opened it again. This happened for a few more seconds before she said "Nothing, nevermind…" and quickly turned around going back to the Ravenclaw table. After Lunch we had History of Magic, it was quite boring. I guess having a ghost for a teacher would do that. Most students either slept or worked on assignments for other classes, I vouched for working on my Herbology paper. After History of Magic it was time for dinner.

Almost halfway through dinner I felt someone nudge me, I looked up to see Day looking at me "What?" She pointed towards the Ravenclaw table "It would seem your sister wants to talk." I followed her finger and saw my sister staring at me with a pale face but it was clear she wanted to talk. With a groan I got up, brushing away the pain of the scars, I walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Specifically to where Ylva was sitting, I saw her watch me as I walked over "You look like you want to talk, darling sister. So speak and be heard, be heard and speak." I watched her frown, she hated it when I said that. "This is not a conversation for here." She got up, grabbed my arm and dragged me to outside the Great Hall.

"How did you get those scars? You never had them before." Ylva said after letting go of my arm and turning towards me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.."

"Try me, oh _darling_ brother." I saw a frown on her face.

"Okay… I was walking into my dorm when I tripped and fell on the stairs." Ylva pushed me against the wall and yelled "Cut the crap Wulfric!" I looked into her eyes and waited, seeing just how far she'll go to get this information out of me, I guess she yelled loud enough because both Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick came out of the Great Hall. "Is there a problem.. Here?" I looked up at Snape "No, just a family conversation." I heard Ylva growl "Not much a conversation.." To which I quickly added "Not much a family currently either." I was rewarded with a rather hard slap to the face from Ylva, the look of shock on my face matched that on both Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick. I turned towards Ylva and saw tears were building in her eyes, I responded with "Definitely not much a family currently…" then turned and walked back into the Great Hall, after I sat down I noticed Professor Flitwick walking in with Ylva. Nothing much else happened after that, dinner ended and then it was back to the Common Room.

I started to head for my dorm when I heard Greengrass say "Not gonna work on any of your assignments Von-Krieg?" I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned my head towards her with a glare "Unlike some people, I have already finished all my assignments for today. I'll go over them tomorrow to make sure I have all I need written. Now, no one bother me. I want to get more sleep than I did last night." as I was walking up the stairs when I heard an older student say "That's a rather polite way to say 'fuck off' don't ya think, mate?" I didn't bother replying to him. I was tired and not in the mood to argue.

After putting my wand under my pillow and changing into a pair of clean pajamas I get into bed and closed the curtains, laid my head down and fell asleep. Morning came early once again, but I let out a sigh of relief due to not having any nightmares or dreams. I winced and rubbed my chest, all the scars still healing and actually felt like they were burning me from the inside out. I did my usual routine of getting new robes, bathing, changing then reading the book about my grandfather.

" _ **Brynjar Von-Krieg was a known legilimens AND occlumens of his time, but that seemed to have transcended death. As many members of our family stated they would see him in their dreams in either his wolf form, or normal form. Each one stated he claimed them to be his heir, and each one become a Lord or Lady of our family. This became known as 'The Wolf Blessing' amongst the family, and those who are Legilimens would use that form of magic to either disprove or prove these statements. Only one member was ever disproven, Weylyn Von-Krieg. He was disproven shortly after his expulsion from Hogwarts, and before he was exiled from the family for theft of Brynjar's wand**_ _ **which is still missing**_ _**which is now in the possession of Wulfric Von-Krieg, the first ever known Von-Krieg to be chosen by the wand to wield it."**_

I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Marigold and Day standing there "Yes, can I help you?" they both frowned at me, Marigold spoke up "We were wondering if you would like to go with us to the Great Hall for breakfast." I looked between them both and closed my book "Well… I guess I can. Let me put this away." I headed up to my dorm and put the book back into my trunk, once again locking it and let out a sigh thinking to myself " _I really hope this doesn't become a regular thing.."_ before I descended the steps and noticed Marigold and Day were waiting outside the Common Room for me.

Halfway to the Great Hall I heard Marigold speak up "Wulfric about yesterday morning-" interrupting her I said "I'm not apologizing…" to which I heard Day groan "Will you just shut up and quit interrupting people?! Jeez… What she was going to say was we are sorry for upsetting you." I nodded slowly "I accept." Marigold spoke up again "About what happened between you and your sister, I-" I turned quickly pinning her against the wall and pointed my wand against her neck "That is none of your business Potter, so I suggest you tread carefully with what you are about to say." I let out a growl, and I felt a bit weird, it felt like the growl travelled up from my core and into my throat but I set it aside to deal with a more pressing matter. I stared at Marigold, whom had her hands up in defeat "All I was going to say Wulfric was I know what it's like being split from your twin.. But.." she gulped as I pressed my wand harder "But, I think it should be best not to break any ties from her. She could be a strong ally, and with her, even more allies. It's just a thought." I watched her lip tremble a bit as with each word I pressed my wand hard, I replied "I will give it a thought, but in the meantime. I think it is best you two keep out of affairs that are none of your business." I quickly stored my wand "Now, if you'll excuse me… I will walk by myself to the Great Hall."

Breakfast passed without any interruptions or confrontations. But I could tell by the vibe from the table everyone in first year was either upset with me, worried about me, or scared of me. I finished my breakfast before turning to the first years at my table "I am heading out to the field, those who wish to join me, please remain quiet as I do not want to be bothered by any idiotic conversations." And then I headed out onto the flying field for our first class of the day which was flying lessons, I wasn't sure if anyone followed me but when I reached the fields most of the people in first year were there with me.

Madam Hooch walked between us "Welcome to your first flying lessons First Years! I know some of you have been flying since you were probably born, the others, maybe not. But let this be considered a refresher, hm? I want everyone to stand next to their broom, put out their right hand and say 'Up!' in a nice, clear voice. On my whistle" she put her whistle up to her mouth and blowed. Everyone reached out their hand and it was a weird sound, almost liking chanting. Harry, Marigold, Draco, Ylva and I were among the first few to get it on our first try. Once everyone had their brooms in their hand, Madam Hooch walked between us again so she was on the other side "Now, I want everyone to climb onto their brooms, and kick off gently and hover over the ground then touch back down. On my whistle." she blowed again, but right after Neville climbed onto his and kicked, he stored lifting into the air. I watched shaking my head he was clearly too nervous to be able to control his broom "Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom!" I shaked my head more as his broom started soaring through the air with him on it "Nerves…. Need to control yourself before you can control a broom." I tensed up when Madam Hooch turned towards me with a glare, she opened her mouth then her eyes widened when Neville fell off his broom and landed a short ways behind us.

Madam Hooch ran over to him picking him up and cooed "Ooooh.. Oh dear. A broken wrist. Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing. If I see anyone while I am away, you'll be on the train back to london before they can say quidditch!" She then left escorting Neville to the hospital wing, I didn't pay attention much, I was more focused on figuring out where Neville's broom went. And uncontrolled broom couldn't have gone too far, could it? Clearly something bad happened because I heard Marigold say "What an idiot.." then a few minutes later Professor McGonagall came out onto the field and called for Harry, shortly after they left Madam Hooch came back and class resumed until we had potions.

I headed off to potions, there I met up with Marigold and Day, they seem to become friends quite quickly. For potions we had to make a boil-cure potion. Everything was going well, and excellent for Day, Marigold and I as our potion was starting to look exactly like the book was saying it should but then there was an explosion and Neville got covered in boils. "Idiot boy! Was the instructions not clear enough that you had to take the cauldron off the flames before adding the quill's?! 20 points from Gryffindor! And you! Pottor! Why didn't you stop him?! You and Weasley escort him to the hospital wing." I turned away whispered out-loud to myself "I wonder…" I cut the quills by half and slowly added them. Day said "Aren't we supposed to take it off the fire first?" "We are, but I'm trying something." the cauldron started to bubble but it didn't explode like Longbottoms did, I felt a dark presence looming over me so I looked up "Mr. Von-Krieg, what exactly do you think you're doing…"

I gulped "Well… Learning from Longbottoms experience I figured by cutting the amount of quills by half and slowly adding them it would either make the same reaction, or create a boils potion." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow "Take that cauldron off the flames this instant!" So, Day, Marigold and I rushed to take it off without spilling anything and as soon as we did Professor Snape stirred it "And what use will I have with this?" I gulped again and I could see everyone in slytherin glaring at me "Well… Uhm, sir.. I thought that you could use it to judge everyone's potions, sir." I stared with wide eyes at Professor Snape "30 points to Slytherin for a deep understanding of a potion as well as another 20 points for using in-class experience to create a potion. Very well Mr. Von-Krieg, but do not make this a regular thing. There is a time and place for experimenting. And I don't want to have to judge the wrong potion several times. And you are relieved from having to write a two pages of parchment on this particular potion." I was shocked just as much as everyone in the class "Yes, of course Professor." I secretly high-fived Day and Marigold under the table, then stuck my tongue out to the Gryffindors. Slytherin is back in the running for the house cup, and we're in the lead. He assigned two parchments on the ingredients for the potion and what exactly they do.

We had lunch after potions, everyone in first year Slytherin was talking and passing along what happened in potions to the rest of the house and the fact that I just earned us 50 points in one day. Besides that there was nothing much to talk about. Shortly after finishing lunch we moved onto charms class. Where we learned the levitation charm. Ylva was one of the first students to get it, not surprising as over the summer she showed she was gifted with charms. I was in the middle, and shortly after lifting my feather into the air I accidentally set it on fire. I'm just glad there was no explosion like I heard about what happened to Finnigan earlier today, the evidence was still shown in a seat a couple down from mine.

* * *

 **AN: I know I said I would post daily but the holidays came up so I dedicated my time to that, but also I had a SIRIUS(hehe get it.. serious... sirius.. hehe... okay maybe not) case of writers block. For the life of me I couldnt figure out the order of classes, but I know a few took place during the morning, some in the afternoon etc etc. But on top of that in a way I almost burnt myself out on the story. I had started writing this chapter shortly after submitting chapter 4 and I realized I was slowly burning myself out as I was writing, I couldnt connect with my imagination or the writer within, and I had to put it on hold. But I hope you guys can accept my apology and will continue to read this story. So dont worry! The story isnt dead! And I will try my best to keep bringing you guys more and more chapters. But, as to avoid getting writers block I think I will need to switch from updating daily, to updating once or twice a week. Just to keep the writer juices flowing inside my brain? And in case I have editing issues like I did with this chapter. ENJOY!**


	6. Declaration Of War

The second day of Hogwarts, just like the first went by fast as I sat eating dinner. Every now and then I would look up to see Ylva staring at me. It was a look of anger, and a bit of hate. I sighed, I knew at some point I will need to talk to her and make up for what I had said. We may be in two different houses, but we are still Von-Kriegs, we are still brother and sister. We are still twins. I let out a sigh again as dinner was finish and went to the common room, there was a lot on my mind, and I also wanted to get enough sleep for our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow. That'll be an interesting class given my fathers fear. I wonder how he will take it if I ask him if I can go to Durmstrang… Is that even possible, I wonder? It probably isn't. But the look on his face will probably be priceless! I did my normal routine of changing and closing the curtains to my bed. Just as I was about to lay down I realized I haven't meditated since I got here, I only did it the first night. Shrugging I decided to do it, hopefully it'll help with my thoughts.

 _Faster…_

 _I have to go faster…_

 _Ylva…_

 _Need to find Ylva…_

" _YLVA!" I yelled, but all that came out was a howl. I looked down seeing two paws running, looking up I saw a forest, up on a hill I saw the Von-Krieg Manor._

 _There.. She has to be there!_

 _I picked up speed running as fast as I can. I need to get to Ylva, I need to apologize. But every time I thought I was getting closer, every time I looked up to the hill, it seemed farther away._

 _I came to a clearing, but all that was there was a large wolf._

" _ **Come here, child."**_ _the wolf let out a growl. I stayed where I was, I felt weaker, inferior to this wolf. But I knew I had to obey him. He was my alpha. "_ _ **I SAID COME HERE!"**_ _I felt my body be pulled towards it, I was now laying on the ground a few feet away from it. He got up and started pacing around me._

" _ **Why.. Why would you forsake our ideals? Why would you forsake one of the core values of the Von-Krieg name? Loyalty. Does it not have any meaning to you, pup? ANSWER ME!"**_ _He let out a bark and a growl. I started to stand but a force pushed me back down_ " _ **Stay down… You do not deserve to be on your feet in my presence."**_ _He growled again, but I turned to answer him_

" _It does."_

" _ **Then why have you so easily pushed it away?! You are a Von-Krieg. You are my heir! I gave you your wand, and I can easily take it away."**_

" _That wand answers to me now!" I got up quickly and growled_

 _The wolf stopped and stared at me_ " _ **Is that so… And from your demeanor you believe you are better than me?"**_

 _I let out a whine and felt my ears plow back, maybe I shouldn't have growled, right as I was about to turn and run I felt the large wolf tackle me and it was a fight around the meadow, I was certainly the weaker one as I was tossed around like I was nothing. After awhile the fighting stopped and I tried to stand but I couldn't muster the strength._

" _ **You are my heir, grandson… And until you can prove you are worthy of such a title… My wand will answer to you, but you are not worthy of being apart of this family… Good luck with your studies, Wulfric."**_ _he turned and walked out of the meadow towards the manor. I looked in that direction and saw two wolves sitting on the edge of the meadow and one with green eyes went to walk towards me, but the other with icy blue eyes growled at it, then turned to follow the larger wolf to the manor, I heard a howl and shortly saw the wolf with green eyes turn and head in that direction._

I let out a gasp for air as I opened my eyes, I was sitting on my body but covered in sweat. I pulled my wand out from under my pillow " _ **Tempus…"**_ green writing appeared saying 11:27 pm. I sighed, I need some sleep, actual sleep. I tucked my wand back under the pillow before crawling officially into bed and falling asleep.

I woke up abruptly thinking I was late so I grabbed my wand " _ **Tempus**_ " 6:27, I let out a sigh of relief. I can clean up and do some minor reading before heading to breakfast. Doing my normal morning routine, except this time I didn't grab my book because I took a longer time to clean the sweat from last night off my body. As I left my dorm after putting my things away I saw Prefect Farley and Lisbeth standing there in the middle of the common room and they both looked up at me. "Ah, just who I was waiting for." I raised an eyebrow looking at Gemma "What can I do for you Prefect Farley?" she walked over to me "Well, it's come to my attention that you had not only a disagreement with another student, but also a couple of students in our own house as well, and it was outside of the common room. I've been told to tell you if its a disagreement with a fellow slytherin, to keep it inside the common room. With other students, that is up to you and them. Now, I've also been told to tell you to-" I cut her off by shaking my head "I'm not apologizing." and then walking away towards the entrance "Plus, I'm rather hungry so I'm going to the Great Hall.."

I left her and Lisbeth, probably both glaring at me, as I made my way towards the Great Hall where most of the other students were, mainly the first and second years, not much of the upperclassmen. As I sat down I looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see Ylva once again staring at me, but with a look of curiosity. Did she know about what I saw when I meditated last night? Also, I didn't meditate this morning.. Maybe I should start doing that instead of reading. But anyways, breakfast. I just had a bowl of cereal. Today is Wednesday and we had muggle studies and then lunch, then nothing until tonight which was Astronomy.

Time passed and more people walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I felt eyes on me, especially Parkinson's, a simple glare to her quickly shut her up before she could even talk. The first years at my table all got up and we walked as one to Muggle Studies, which was both interesting but also boring. Why would I need to know about muggles if I don't plan on going out to the muggle-world? Oh well… I took some notes that I thought was important, these will come up obviously in an assignment or an exam. What was the height of the class was Draco losing us 10 house points because he made a snide comment about muggles. It's not worth repeating, but it will make him be a bit hated, hopefully that'll get some Slytherin's off my back.

After muggle studies and lunch we all made our way back to the common room to get some sleep for tonight's Astronomy. I, like a few decided to stay up for a couple hours to work on assignments. I was wrapping up my parchment, quill and inkwell when Gemma and her friends walked in, they were laughing about something but they stopped and turned towards "What are you firsties doing here? Don't you have class?" I looked up "Not until tonight for astronomy." They all nodded "Oh well, best be taking naps then, aye?" we all nodded and the rest of the first years went to the respective dorms, I stayed behind. "What is it Von-Krieg?" I finished packing my things before turning to Gemma.

"I was wondering if you can help with me a spell, well two spells… I can't quite master them. They both seem under powered and not able to do much damage"

"Ah, well.. Come with me, we don't want to ruin any of the common room furniture on accident."

I followed her up to the girl dorms. "Uhm… Is this allowed?" Gemma looked back "It's allowed if I say it is, besides, I'm helping you with spells, which can be a class assignment, so yes. It is." I gave a half-hearted nod "Fair enough." She set her bag down and took off her outer robe "Well, what spells are you trying to master?"

I looked around her room and noticed she only had one bed "The Knockback Jinx and the Stinging Jinx… Also, your room.." She interrupted me "You get your own room as a prefect. Now lets work on the Stinging one first cause that can be a bit difficult to master." she pulled the chair over from her desk "Alright, We'll use this. Get your wand." I got my wand and I felt her standing behind me and she grabbed my hand "The best way to cast any spell is how you're holding your wand, you're doing it perfectly, but try changing your stance." She moved me so my chest was facing the door and I felt her chest press against me and all I could think was " _First year girls dont have those… No! Focus, Wulfric, focus."_ "Okay, what next?" She moved my hand a bit "There, now. The incantation for the Stinging Jinx is Pungo. But you want to pronounce it like PUN-go to get it right. And this is the wand wave you want." She guided my hand a few times until I was able to do it by myself "Now, cast the spell on the chair." I nodded and tried to concentration, but it was a bit hard with feeling her hands on my shoulders, I took a deep breath then waved my wand "pun-GO!" I winced when I heard the wood shatter, splitting the chair into three pieces.

We both stared at the chair for a bit before Gemma spoke up "Well… You said it wrong, but I think you just accidently mastered the advanced version of that spell. Very good." She flicked her wand and I watched the chair be rebuilt. "Now, onto the knockback jinx. So, same stance like I showed you." she stood behind me and grabbed my hand again. "So, this is the wand movement you want." She traced the movement a couple times until I was able to do it myself "Good, now. The incantation for the knockback jinx is fli-PEN-doh. Go ahead and try it." I nodded and focused "fli-PEN-doh!" I watched the chair slam into the wall on the other side of the room. "That was good, but put more emphasis on the PEN part." Gemma put the chair back and she stood in front of me crossing her arms "Go again." I sighed, focusing on the chair and remembering what Gemma said… "fli-PEN-doh!" the chair went flying back hitting the wall with a load bang "Nice! That's it. Now-" she stopped when there was knocking on her door, she opened it revealing both her and I, and also Lisbeth to both of us. "Wow, Gemma. Isn't he a bit young?"

I stared wide-eyed at both of them and went to say something, but Gemma laughed and said "No, I'm helping him with a couple spells. Spread the word not to interrupt us, I don't want my star-student to get unfocused, we're just about done anyways." She closed the door and locked it "Now, onto the advanced form. I've only mastered the second one, and you should do well when you learn it in your second year. So, lets try it again. Okay?" She moved the chair back and stood behind me grabbing my wrist "So, with this one its Flipendo Duo or, my personal favorite because it lets you get the spell off faster is FLIPEN-doh ." she traced my hand until I was able to do it myself "Now, give it a go."

Like the rest I took a deep breath "FLIPEN-doh!" the chair went flying into the wall and shattered "Yes!" she smiled "Very good, Wulfric." I turned towards her "Thank you Prefect Farley." She laughed "You can call me Gemma, I think you were pretty close to deserve for us to be on first name basis." I coughed trying to hide my reddening face as she said that while resting a hand on her chest. "Now, lets try it on a living target." I gulped "What?" I watched her cast Reparo on the chair, moved it to the center of the room and stand on it. "Well, go on. Try using the advanced spell on me." I gulped again and raised my wand at her "You sure about this Gemma?" I looked up and she was glaring at me "Afraid of hurting me or afraid of disappointing me. I'll be fine. Do the spell." I sighed, waved my wand and "FLIPEN-doh!" I saw my wand let out a blue spark and it hitting Gemma on the chest then seeing her fly back onto her bed, my eyes widened when I saw her feet rise above her head and I got a quick flash of a rather skimpy pair of knickers, when she landed with a loud oof I ran over to the side of her bed "You okay Gemma!?" she nodded holding her chest "Yep, my girls are gonna be sore and not in a good way… God that was powerful." She looked up at me with a weird look "You okay Wulfric?" I looked between her and her lap trying to come up with something to say and she followed my gaze then I felt her grab my chin pulling me towards her "You will not repeat what you saw to anyone, understand? Not even your sister." She glared at me, to which I responded with a very quick nod.

"Now, what did you learn?" She let go of my chin "The knockback and stinging jinx." She put her chair back. "Hexes, you learned the jinxes and hexes. Well, with the stinging jinx you accidently learned the hex on your own. But we'll say I taught you. And if anyone asks, I taught you. What else?" I gulped when she sent a side glare my way "That I didn't see anything." she nodded "Very good, now run along and take a nap." I stowed my wand and left, but stopped before closing the door. "Also Gemma... " I let out a smirk when she looked at me "How'd you know black was one of my favorite colors?" I quickly closed the door as she walked towards me, I heard her door open quickly as I took off running, and decided to make a quick exit but jumping onto the railing at a full sprint, I kicked off with as much force as I could landing just a few feet away from the base of the stairs leading to the boys dorms.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Gemma standing at the top of the girls stairs with a VERY dark murderous glare, I gave her a cheeky smirk before running up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Running to my dorm I closed the door quietly and decided to take a nap before astronomy.

I woke up just before dinner, I like the rest of the first years walked to the Great Hall slouched down and like mindless zombies. We were tired, and will be tired in the morning… Probably even all night. We shambled our way down to the Great Hall for dinner, I needed the pick me up switched out my evening juice with coffee. Why? Cause I need it thats why. All the first years in Slytherin with me let out a half-hearted chuckle when one of the first years in hufflepuff fell asleep and got a face full of food.

We made our way, slowly up the astronomy tower, all of us were almost late and still half asleep but I guess that's the price of learning, am I right?! Okay, maybe too on the nose… Anyways astronomy was long, and tiresome. A couple of us even fell asleep. Everytime I looked over my shoulder I could see Ylva looking at me. Other than that, nothing was really eventful. A couple hours before breakfast class was dismissed and we all went to our houses to put our stuff away, I decided to walk to breakfast with Marigold and Day, but on the way we heard some arguing down a hallway, following it we came to a court with two older Slytherins, I couldn't make out who they were messing with but Day said "Come on, lets just go to breakfast." I turned to leave but stopped when I saw one of them toss Ylva to the ground and saw her lookup. She hit a rock or something because her head was bleeding. "Please, just leave me alone… Im tired and want to go to breakfast." One of the Slytherin's mocked in a very poor german accent.

I heard other students making their way and I felt myself slowly walk to the middle of the courtyard. "Go away firsty, this is upperclassmen business." I growled "You made it my business when you attacked my sister…"

"We didn't attack her.. We're just having a talk with her about bumping into people.."

"How about you leave her alone and walk away if you know what's good for you."

"Did you just threaten us Von-Krieg?"

I looked at Ylva then at them "Von-Kriegs don't threaten… We make promises. Now. I won't tell you again. Leave her alone!"

They raised their wands at me and casted spells "FURNUNCULUS!" "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" I dodged the first one, and jumped over the second. Before I could think or blink my eyesight went red and all I heard was muffled voices and the swishing of a wand in the air as I unknowingly pulled out my wand and casted two counter spells "FLIPENDO!" casting it twice I hit one hard enough to send him flying back, he hit a pillar with a loud crunch and fell to the ground with a thump, the other one landed a few feet back, I looked around. We've gathered an audience of students.

"Let this be a warning to all of you! I don't care if you're a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff." I heard what sounded like my voice but muffled, others could see the older student get up and point his wand at me. I quickly raised mine, without thinking I shouted "INCENDIO!" Those watching, including my opponent could see as blue flames came out of my wand and a blood-curdling scream escaped the older students mouth, I turned to face the growing crowd "An attack on my sister is an attack on me, and therefore an attack on the Von-Krieg name! And I will not tolerant that. I am the Heir to the Von-Krieg throne! Hear my roar, feel my wrath!" I looked down at my wand, without thinking I raised it to the sky "KRIEGER!" I saw a bright flame sprout from my wand, then it whirled around until it took the head of a wolf and howled loudly up to the sky.

Turning, my vision coming back, I helped Ylva up to her feet and checked her forehead "It should be fine.. But I think you should go to the hospital to get it looked at." Ylva nodded and turned when Professor's Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick all walked into the courtyard. Professor Snape looked up at me "Mr and Ms Von-Krieg... Follow me, to Professor Dumbledore's office… Now." We walked past Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall who were helping up the two students. I got to fully see the damage I had unknowingly done in my rage. One looked like he had a broken arm and shoulder, the other was burned up to his shoulder with what looked like third-degree burns. His entire arm was shaking and he kept repeating "I cant feel the pain..." He looked up at me, and there was fear in his eyes. My eyes widened in shock before looking at the floor as we followed Professor Snape, there was fear in everyone's eyes. The message was sent, and it was read. Do not FUCK with Wulfric Von-Krieg.

* * *

 **AN: Last chapter of 2018! There was a lot of editing on this one. And this was also my current longest chapter yet! 3.4k words! I hope you all like it. Like I said in ch.5 author note. I'll be switching to updating once or twice a week. So please bear with me. Anyway's I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

 **AN 2.0: I came back to this chapter after some reading.. and I realized that there's a part I didnt like, so I fixed it up a bit. ALSO, Im completely sorry for lack of content, 2019 has been extremely difficulty year, especially recently. But, Im definitely gonna get back into writing again. It helped calm me down and stuff, so please everyone, please keep an eye out for when I update. thank you!  
**


	7. Consequences or Retribution?

_**(Ylva POV)**_

We followed Professor Snape to the Headmasters office "Lemon Drop" Professor Snape turned to us "Follow me…" the older Ravenclaws are right, Professor Snape really is scary when you're in trouble. We followed him, quietly. I kept looking over at Wulfric and he had no remorse on his face, but there was shock, could it be he had no idea he was doing what he did? When we got into Professor Dumbledore's office, he was waiting for us. "Headmaster, I've brought the Von-Krieg twins… There was an incident... Two seventh year students are in the Hospital Wing… Thanks to -Krieg."

Professor Dumbledore motioned for us to sit down, to which I happily took. I looked over my shoulder to Wulfric who just frowned and gave both Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore a very curious look. "Brother… Please, Im fine. Please sit." I was scared, worried. Ever since Wulfric got his wand, he's been different. And on the second day of attending Hogwarts, I see him with scars, and his eyes… Oh Gods his eyes.. They're still icy blue, but on the inside of his iris there's a black circle and small cracks that look like veins of black stretch out slowly to the edge of his iris.

"No, I'm perfectly fine standing." Wulfric said with what sounded like it was mixed with fear and anger at the same time. Professor Snape responded "Well, Mr. Von-Krieg whether you want to stand or sit is irrelevant. With your actions today... You could be expelled or worse. That is up to the Headmasters decision." I could hear in Professor Snape's voice that he was unsure of how he wanted this to proceed, clearly Professor Snape is biased on this matter.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up "Wulfric, with what has happened… I don't wish to expell you as you show to be a promising student.. But, with what has happened, and the damage that has been done.. I'm afraid I will need to at least have Auror's come to investigate, especially due to the spell you casted at the end." Wulfric slowly turned his head to Professor Dumbledore "I don't even remember anything that happened... But, Ylva wasn't apart of this, she was the one being attacked.. And you can have Auror's here to investigate. But I will also be writing a letter to my father detailing exactly why I took the actions that I did.. If I could remember them, but also.. Because I have some questions for him that I want to discuss in person."

I looked between Wulfric, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, finally turning to look at Professor Dumbledore when he cleared his throat. "Very well. But, I do want you to be aware that should the Auror's find any evidence that your actions were unjustified… you could be expelled, and possibly your wand snapped." With this, Wulfric look at Dumbledore with burning hatred in his eyes "You will have another thing coming Old Man if you think you could snap my wand! It is not only a magical artifact but also an heirloom of the Von-Krieg name! Anyone who touches my wand except me will surely suffer the consequences!"

I looked back to the headmaster "Very well… If that is how we will need to do things… I do have the safety of other students to consider. You will have Detention with Professor Snape. As for you Ms. Von-Krieg, you are free of detention. You may both leave and head to breakfast."

 _ **(Wulfric POV)**_

I turned on my heel and walked out. I decided to skip breakfast and send my letter to my father as quickly as I could then get some rest due to not having any classes until after lunch. After leaving Dumbledore's office I also decided to wait for Ylva, to make sure she made it to the hospital wing to get her head checked. She was probably still mad at me anyways… But hopefully I can at least talk to her and explain some things. If not… Then this'll be difficult.

Ylva came out of the headmasters office, and she looked even more worried. "Wulfric… W-What you did… You shouldn't have. You heard Professor's Snape and Dumbledore. You could be expelled." I looked into her eyes as she spoke, and each word came with the welling of tears. "I did what I had to do… Loyalty isn't only just for Hufflepuffs. Loyalty is one of our families ideals. I am the heir, by right. And I need to keep our ideals strong and alive while we are here, and even more so when we leave. I love you, darling sister. Now. Off to the hospital wing, then to breakfast." Before I turned away, I could see her eyes widen, obviously curious about what I said.

Ylva followed me down until she turned off to head to the Hospital Wing, stopping, I made sure she made it there alright before I finished going down to the Slytherin house. As I entered I saw Gemma standing there "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" she perked up turning around "You idiot! Wait… Where's Professor Snape?" I sat down in a chair across from her "I got detention, nothing else. For now, according to the old bat in the headmasters office." I gave her a very wolfish grin "I guess being the Heir of Brynjar Von-Krieg still holds some leeway." I watched her eyes widen and I stood up "I know I don't have any power, but, as a prefect you should be at breakfast. I need to send off a letter to my father then I will be heading off to bed for my classes after lunch. Farewell." I walked to my dorm and sat down at the small desk with some parchment, a quill and inkwell.

" _Father,_

 _By now they probably have sent you a letter detailing about a set of events that happened this morning. I know it's only the third day but some seventh year Slytherin's were bothering Ylva, and I.. Well, I took care of it. Don't worry, the older students are alive, Ylva is alive and fine. I got detention, along with possibly Auror's being sent here due to the severity of the issue. I used a very powerful Incendio spell and I may have done a spell I don't quite understand. I would like you, mother and Aunt Brenna to come here. I need Aunt Brenna as I know she is a powerful legimens and I need her to confirm my claims as being the heir to our ancestor. That is all that I ask. Im sure I will see you soon._

 _Your Son,_

 _Wulfric Von-Krieg"_

I folded the letter before dipping some wax onto it then pressing it with a seal. I got up from the desk making sure to put my quill and inkwell away. I made my way to the Owlery, it took me awhile, roughly ten minutes after breakfast had ended before I found where I needed to go. When I reached the Owlery, both Imperious and Auryon flew down to me. I gave them seem treats and handed my letter to Imperious "Make sure this gets to father, quickly." I watched him fly off and turned to leave. I was greeted at the sight of Marigold, Day and Hermione.

"What?" I stared at all three of them. I heard Hermione give a small squeak before she ran over to one of the school owls. I heard Marigold sigh and saw Day frown, "You can be quite rude, you know that.." I raised an eyebrow as I listened to Marigold, "Yes, well. Clearly I have my reasons." That's when I heard Hermione speak up "You broke several school rules, I'm surprised you're still here." I slowly turned my head towards her and she made a small audible squeak before shrinking back a bit, "I have my reasons for my actions, and the reasons why I am still here… One of them is I was defending my sister." Day stepped forward, "And that spell at the end? What was that?" I looked at her before rubbing my forehead "I.. Don't know. It… I-I don't know. I just felt like I had to. Kind of like an effect? I guess. Anyways, I don't fully remember everything that happened.. Everything was muffled and.. The effects of the spells were enhanced I know that and.." I sighed softly, "I can't describe it, okay? Plus, I'm tired. I'm going back to the Common Room." I looked at Day and Marigold, then Hermione and I could see they wanted to ask a couple more questions, before they moved out of my way. But, luckily they didn't and let me pass.


End file.
